R untuk Rabun
by lunaryu
Summary: Sejujurnya, Lucifer kaget melihat bocah-bocah kesayangannya. Tunggu, mungkin ini karena saking lamanya dia terkurung di tempat gelap, matanya jadi bermasalah gara-gara kemasukan cahaya berebihan... atau karena dia sudah uzur? Merespon FFC: ABC-Villains


**R untuk Rabun**

**Fandom: **Supernatural

**Genre: **Humor

**Rating: **T (biar aman)

**Vilain****: **Lucifer

**Disclaimer: Supranatural bukan punya Luna. Cuma mau maen sama karakternya ajah.**

**Sinopsis: **_Kalau mau jujur, Lucifer sendiri kaget melihat bocah-bocah kesayangannya. Tunggu, mungkin ini karena saking lamanya dia terkurung di tempat gelap, sampai-sampai matanya bermasalah gara-gara kelebihan kemasukan cahaya._

**Warning: **_Lucifer kelihatan oon, implikasi Win-chest, apa lagi ya? *sweats*_

**A/N:** Merespon tantangan Sanich Iyonni di Infantrum: _** ABC Villains; Bermain dengan huruf dan penjahat **_dengan huruf tema **R **untuk **Rabun.

* * *

**

**Rabun**

Pertama kali bebas dari kurungan abadinya, Lucifer pikir dia bakal buta saking terangnya cahaya dunia. Meskipun dia keluar dalam bentuk gumpalan asap dan di tengah malam pula, bukan berarti matanya bisa langsung beradaptasi dengan dunia luar disekitarnya kan?

Jangan salah, meskipun banyak yang bilang Lucifer disegel di neraka, orang awam nggak tahu kalau neraka itu bertingkat-tingkat sampai tujuh. Neraka tingkat terakhir, tempat dia dikurung itu neraka ketujuh, disebut Neraka Jahanam. Alih-alih kobaran api yang bisa bikin mata meleleh, Lucifer dikurung di tempat yang hanya memiliki _ketidakberadaan_ di dalamnya.

Tersiksa?

Mungkin iya, mungkin juga nggak. Soalnya Lucifer itu setan paling sombong dan pemilik harga diri yang saking tingginya dia sampai lebih memilih dijatuhkan statusnya daripada menuruti perintah Tuhan. Namun, karena harga diri itu jugalah Lucifer jadi tersiksa, soalnya dia jadi nggak bisa menyombongkan diri ke siapa-siapa di tempat yang nggak ada apa-apanya itu.

Pokoknya, itu bukan masalah besar lagi setelah dia bebas, lepas, alias merdeka. Si adik Winchester itu… siapa namanya, San? Sar? Hm… oh, ya, Sam! Dia memang bodoh. Mau saja dikibulin si Ruby.

Huh, namanya Ruby kan, salah satu iblis pelacur yang berilusi kalau dirinya pantas bersanding dengan Si Raja Iblis Lucifer? Yah, dia bikin hal yang lumayan juga sih… yang penting Lucifer bisa keluar, tapi bukan lantas berarti iblis rendahan macam Ruby jadi cocok bersanding dengan iblis sekaliber Lucifer, sebahenol apapun sosok _pinjaman _iblis perempuan itu.

Wajah asli Ruby tetap bikin mau muntah soalnya. Apa boleh buat dong. Lucifer kan, Raja Iblis dengan penglihatan super yang bisa melihat sampai tembus ke tulang-tulang orang atau iblis yang dilihatnya.

Masalahnya, si Ruby itu oon banget sih, langsung mati begitu saja setelah melepas segel terakhir! Padahal dia belum membawakan tubuh buat Lucifer! Gwaaah, bikin kesal saja!

Tadinya Lucifer mau langsung merasuki Sam begitu ada kesempatan. Soalnya kayaknya Sam punya kekebalan terhadap kekuatan iblis. Wadah yang paling cocok untuk Lucifer karena nggak gampang hancur, tapi si kakak Winchester itu mesti mengganggu saja. Siapa namanya? Dan? Dee? Dean? Yah, yang manapun deh. Yang jelas Lucifer jadi harus mundur dulu buat menyusun rencana lanjutan, sekalian mengomel.

_Lagian apa-apaan itu? Masa' kakak-beradik hubungannya begitu?_

Kalau mau jujur, Lucifer sendiri kaget melihat bocah-bocah kesayangannya memiliki kecenderungan yang seperti itu... _tunggu_. Mungkin ini karena saking lamanya dia terkurung di tempat teramat gelap yang tak ada apa-apanya itu, matanya jadi rabun gara-gara kemasukan cahaya berlebihan.

Meskipun dua bocah lelaki itu merupakan favorit Lucifer, bukan berarti dia bisa mentoleransi hal _semacam itu_! Begitu-begitu Lucifer kan, mantan malaikat! Moral kakak beradik itu jauh lebih bejat dari bayangannya.

Sepertinya bukan dia yang bakal menghancurkan dunia, tapi manusia itu sendiri kali, ya? Habisnya... melihat dunia manusia sekarang, hampir semua berubah, sudah terlalu jauh berbeda dengan dunia manusia dulu. Kalau dulu, mereka lebih kalem dan _innocent_. Kalau sekarang sih…

Lucifer menghela nafas panjang.

Manusia sekarang jauh lebih parah dari iblis. Setidaknya iblis terikat peraturannya sendiri, nggak seperti manusia yang bisa mengingkari aturannya sendiri untuk keuntungan pribadi.

Sama sekali nggak elegan. Bikin mata sakit saja. Dunia sudah terlalu bejat and kacau buat diperbaiki. Mesti didaur ulang tuh.

_Tapi harus dimulai dari mana ya?_

Lucifer memincingkan matanya melihat dunia dari tahta pribadinya yang dia klaim lebih tinggi dari makhluk apapun cipataan _Ayah_-nya. Kalau memang mau mendaur ulang, harus cari tempat yang paling strategis untuk memulai, kan?

Lalu di tengah upayanya mencari-cari tempat yang cocok dengan niat dan minatnya, dia sadar kalau pandangannya jadi sedikit kabur.

Cih, dia sudah terlalu enggan melihat dunia sekarang ini… kebanyakan cahaya yang bikin kacau... atau mungkin memang karena matanya sudah rabun kali ya?

Pokoknya Lucifer nggak akan dengan mudah mengakui kalau dirinya sudah lumayan uzur. Maklumlah, dia sudah hidup ribuan tahun.

Sudahlah.

Kalau memang matanya sudah rabun (bukan karena uzur! Karena kemasukan cahaya kebanyakan, tahu!)… mungkin ada _orang_ iseng lewat yang bisa pinjamkan kaca mata supaya penglihatannya jadi lebih jelas…

**Selesai

* * *

**

**A/N: **Wakakakakaka! That was FUN! XD Asyik banget dah, pura-pura jadi Lucifer terus menghancurkan karakternya dengan menjadikannya rabun karena udah kakek-kakek UZUR! XD Soo… gimana pendapat kalian, teman-teman? Menarikkah? Mohon reviewnya.


End file.
